valvefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Chaos Knight
/Int}} + /IntGain}} |Agilität = /Agi}} + /AgiGain}} |Stärke = /Str}} + /StrGain}} |Schaden = /MinSchaden}} - /MaxSchaden}} |Tempo = /Bewegungstempo}} |CarryVal = 3 |DurableVal = 2 |SupportVal = 0 |EscapeVal = 0 |NukerVal = 0 |PusherVal = 2 |DisablerVal = 2 |InitiatorVal = 1 |JunglerVal = 0 |Kampftyp = Nahkampf |Held-Schwierigkeit = 1 |DotA = 01. März 2004|Dota 2 = 11. Juni 2012}} Chaos Knight '(Chaosritter) ist ein Stärke-Held aus ''DotA und Dota 2. Er ist eine Nahkampf-Einheit der Dire, deren Fähigkeiten viel mit dem Zufall zu tun haben. Im Spiel kann er die Rolle eines Carrys, Disablers, Durablers und Pushers übernehmen. Durch Chaos Bolt kann Chaos Knight einem ausgewählten Gegner zufälligen Schaden zufügen und ihn für eine zufällig ausgewählte Zeit betäuben. Reality Rift teleportiert Chaos Knight, seine Kopien und einen gegnerischen Helden auf einen zufälligen Punkt zwischen ihnen und gewährt Chaos Knight dabei zusätzlichen Schaden. Auch seine passive Fähigkeit Chaos Strike ist relativ zufallsabhängig und ermöglicht es ihm, bei 10% aller Treffer einen kritischen Treffer zu landen. Sein Ultimate Phantasm erstellt bis zu vier Kopien von ihm, wobei drei dieser Kopien auf dem höchsten Level des Ultimates immer erstellt werden und eine zusätzliche, die zu einer Chance von 50% generiert werden kann, nur manchmal entsteht. Die Kopien von Chaos Knight fügen denselben Schaden wie das Original zu, erleiden jedoch auch einen doppelt so hohen Schaden wie der Chaos Knight selbst. Das Ultimate von Chaos Knight lässt sich nicht mit Aghanim's Scepter verbessern. Hype Chaos Knight ist eine Ein-Mann-Armee. Zusammen mit seinen Klonen bildet er eine Kavallerie, die die gegnerische Verteidigung mühelos einreißt. Unachtsame Feinde zieht er durch Beugen der Realität an sich heran und lässt sie anschließend die ganze Macht seiner Waffe spüren. Biographie "Als Veteran zahlloser Schlachten auf tausend Welten grüßt Chaos Knight aus einer weit stromaufwärts gelegenen Ebene, wo die grundlegenden Regeln des Universums ein Bewusstsein erlangt haben. Von all den uralten Grundsätzen ist er der älteste und rastloseste, endlos auf der Suche nach einem Wesen welches er nur als 'Das Licht' kennt. Vor langer Zeit wagte sich das Licht, in Missachtung des ersten Abkommens, aus dem Ahnenreich. Jetzt wechselt Chaos Knight von Ebene zu Ebene, immer auf der Jagd, um das Licht auszulöschen, wo auch immer er es findet. Tausende Male hat er die Quelle schon aufgespürt und immer wechselt er in eine andere Ebene, um seine Suche erneut zu beginnen. Auf seinem Ross Armageddon reitet er, stürzt sich mit wahnsinniger Raserei in die Schlacht und zieht seine Stärke aus der Unordnung des Universums. Als Manifestation des Chaos ruft er in Zeiten der Not andere Versionen seiner selbst aus anderen Ebenen und unaufhaltsam wie die Naturgewalten reiten diese dunklen Reiter zusammen in die Schlacht. Erst wenn das letzte Licht der Welt aus der Existenz getilgt wurde, hat die Suche ein Ende. Wohin der Chaos Knight auch reitet, Tod und Verderben folgen ihm." Attribute /Attribute}} Levelfähigkeiten Fähigkeiten /Skills}} Empfohlene Gegenstände /Empfohlene}} Update-Verlauf *11. Juni 2012: Fügte '''Chaos Knight hinzu! *14. Juni 2013: Chaos Knight: Beseitigte Fehler, durch den der Reality Rift-Bonusschaden manchmal mehrmals zustande kam, wenn man häufiger als ein Mal in 1,2 Sekunden angriff. Gameplay-Updates Gameplay-Update 6.86 *Bonusschaden aus Reality Rift wurde von 60/80/100/120 auf 60/100/140/180 erhöht. Gameplay-Update 6.85 *Chaos Strike verringert nun die Rüstung des Zieles um 5 für 8 Sekunden, wenn es einen kritischen Treffer landet. **Wird, wie beim Desolator, vor dem Eintreffen des Schadens angewandt. Kann durch Illusionen hervorgerufen werden, mehrere Instanzen werden jedoch nicht aufsummiert. Wird nur ausgelöst, wenn ein kritischer Treffer ausgelöst wird. *Kritischer Schaden aus Chaos Strike wurde von 150/200/250/300% auf 125/175/225/275% reduziert. Gameplay-Update 6.84 *Chaos Bolt: Minimalschaden erhöht von 1/50/75/100 auf 75/100/125/150 Gameplay-Update 6.83 *Reality Rift: Manakosten reduziert von 70 auf 50 *Reality Rift: Schaden erhöht von 25/50/75/100 auf 60/80/100/120 *Phantasm: Illusionsdauer erhöht von 34 auf 42 Gameplay-Update 6.82 *Dauer der Illusionen von Phantasm wurde von 24 auf 34 erhöht. Gameplay-Update 6.81 *Phantasm hat nun eine Chance von 50%, eine zusätzliche Illusion zu schaffen. Gameplay-Update 6.79 *Der Schaden und die Betäubung aus Chaos Bolt verlaufen nun umgekehrt. Trivia *Barry Dennen, der US-amerikanische Synchronsprecher von Chaos Knight, sprach in Dota 2 auch die beiden anderen Helden Azwraith, den Phantom Lancer und Rubick, den Großmagus. **Da Dennen im Herbst 2017 verstarb, sind weitere Tonaufnahmen für die drei Helden unwahrscheinlich. *Einige der Sprüche des Chaos Knights und seine Ultiamte-Fähigkeit spielen auf die vier Apokalyptischen Reiter der christlichen Mythologie an, die das Jüngste Gericht ankündigen. *Den Zitaten von Enigma nach gehört Chaos Knight, wie auch Io, der Keeper of the Light und Enigma selbst zu den "Fundamentals", die an der Entstehung des Universums beteiligt waren. *Die Helden-Kombination Chaos Knight und Io gilt als eine der am häufigsten verwendeten Carry-Support-Kombinationen in professionellen DotA- und Dota 2-Ligen. Weblinks *Chaos Knight auf Heropedia *Chaos Knight auf PlayDotA Kategorie:Helden (Dota 2) Kategorie:Carry Kategorie:Disabler Kategorie:Durable Kategorie:Pusher Kategorie:Dire Kategorie:Dota 2